Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an improved grip for use with the handle portion of articles, in particular, the handle portion of fishing poles and golf clubs. Embodiments of the invention also relate to articles having an exchangeable handle, particularly in the context of fishing poles.
Description of the Related Art
Though grips have been developed, there remains a need for an improved grip. In addition, though handles have been developed there remains a need for an efficient way to exchange handles particularly handles having a gripping portion.